In general, a remote controller attached to an input and output device for video images and audio, such as a video recorder, or a display device, such as a television, is used to control operations of the input and output device or operations of the display device.
In recent years, as an interface for connecting input and output devices of video images and audio, display devices, and the like, the use of the high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) has been widespread. In the HDMI, a control device signal and a control protocol called consumer electronics control (CEC) are standardized for controlling the devices by one another.
As a technique using the HDMI-CEC or an infrared (IR) blaster, a technique for remotely controlling operations of an input and output device connected to a display device through a cable with a remote controller of the display device has been developed.
Functions of operating the input and output device with the remote controller of the display device using the HDMI-CEC or the IR blaster include: changing an operation target device in conjunction with input switching; and performing only specific operations set on an device, such as channel switching at the start of programmed recording.
When an operation target is to be changed among a plurality of target devices, screen display of the display device is undesirably changed to an input switching screen or a setting screen. As a result, the operation target cannot be changed without changing the current screen display, such as a currently viewed video.
Furthermore, conventional device operating devices such as a universal remote controller can change an operation target device without changing a screen display of a display device. However, a connection state of the device with respect to the display device and a state of a screen display of the display device cannot be checked. Therefore, a user needs to operate these devices while determining an operation target device, resulting in poor operability.